sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Jolt The Hedgehog
☀Jolt The Hedgehog aka Jolt Thunderson is a blue and yellow hedgehog that comes from Kingdom of Lightning. He's the guardian of Seven-Legendary Mystical Diamond Stars, and he try to keep it before falls to the wrong hand. His first meeting with Sonic in his friends is when he accidentally falls to Mobius City after he lose fight with Deimos Black-Dark the god of teror and destruction. He was damaged so bad and almost died in that day, because Deimos is far stronger than him, but Sonic and his friends always ready to help him, well even Jolt have a little problem with Sonic, Shadow and Silver at first... they're become a good friends after Sonic knows that he's not a villain but a hero that trying to save the universe from Deimos. History Jolt Thunderson is born in the kingdom named Kingdom of Lightning. He was born when the war was going, when his kingdom is trying to defend from Kingdom of Black-Dark, but Jolt's parents is King Zark Thunderson and Queen Melissa Thunderson always protect him from the Darkingson's army. After war was gone, he lost his Great-Grandfather named King Thunderson, but Zark replaced him and he start to train Jolt until he become stronger. Although Jolt is actually Prince of Lightning, he always want people called his name Jolt Thunderson. Jolt ever die several times when he tried to defend his kingdom from Twin gods, Phobos the god of Fear and Deimos the god of Terror.. But he was revived by his family with the help of Legendary Diamond Stars. Although Jolt is powerful, he still train more to defend his Kingdom from the evil Darkingson and two evil gods. Appearance Jolt first time appears when he fighting Deimos the god of Terror, but he lose the fight and Deimos send him to Mobius with the Deiamond Stars. And after he falls on Mobius, Amy Rose found him passed out and she take him to her house and heals him, and after he wake up, he met Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles and they start to having friends. But in few days after Amy Rose saved him, he start to having friends with other, Including Shadow and Silver. Personality PERSONALITY: 'Jolt is very friendly, he's easy to ' communicate with, and very kind to others. He's very protective, never afraid to facing his enemy even they're far stronger than him. He also have heroic heart, he believe that someday he will become a hero that saves the day. Jolt sometimes become very nervous if he meet a new girl, but finally he can control his nervous after he meet his first love with light blue hedgehog girl named Livia The Hedgehog. Jolt is very close with Sonic, Shadow and Silver, mainly Silver.. because he's Jolt very close best friend. Abilities Jolt main abilities is manipulating all Electricity things, and even transform to his transformation called Thunderstorm Jolt. Jolt also very fast, he can run or flight as fast as lightning and able to using Lightning strikes from the sky. And able to use his teleportation as well, if he's power is fully charged, and he able to clone himself when he was surrounded by the enemy. Relationships Since he falls to Mobius City, he meet new friends... but before stay to Mobius City, he start to his journey to find the lost Diamond Stars, and when he arrived at Moon Island to find the 3rd Star, he save a young hedgehog girl named Livia Alvania the hedgehog from Kidnapper who wants to kill her for no reason. But Jolt arrived and Knock out the Kidnappers and save her life. And since then, he realized that Livia is need his protection since he knew that Livia is the last Princess on her kingdom, and both start to fall in love each others. Relatives - King Zark Thunderson - father - Queen Melissa Thunderson - mother - Anita Thunderson - younger sister - Jessie Thunderson - twin sister - King Thunderson - great grandfather (deceased) Allies Sonic the hedgehog Livia Alvania the hedgehog (love interest) Amy Rose Tails "Miles" Prower Knuckles the echidna Shadow the hedgehog Silver the hedgehog Spine the porcupine (teammate) Tron the cat (teammate) Enemies Shock the hedgehog (main rival) Vilia the hedgehog Shadow the hedgehog (at first) Dr.Eggman Robotnik King Darkingson Phobos the god of Fear Deimos the god of Terror Trivia - Jolt's color is actually Light Blue before redesign and remake - Jolt is scared of cockroach and if he saw one, he will run away - Jolt have future daughter named Luciana "Lucia" the hedgehog and they ever met each others when they tried to stop Darkingson destroying Diamond Stars - Jolt is very shy with girls, but since he met Livia, he back to acting normal with girls Category:Males Category:Hedgehogs